


A Horrible Accident

by retroFashionista



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is 16 k?, F/F, Fire. so much fire., Human Bill Cipher, I made this at 2AM., M/M, Memory Loss, TW: Blood, a little dead, bill shifting from the asshole he is to a cute person like every goddamn second., cursing, just in a vessel., just like a temporar dead, possible smut in next chapters??, still demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroFashionista/pseuds/retroFashionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain, so much pain. Everything was dark and painful. It only made him curl in a ball more, but he couldn't. he couldn't move cause of that pain. But in that horrible mixture of pain and fear, there was something that tried to comfort him. He couldn't see what or, who was that reason of this strange comfort. But he felt somehow, safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horrible Accident

Pain, so much pain. Everything was dark and painful. It only made him curl in a ball more, but he couldn't. he couldn't move cause of that pain. But in that horrible mixture of pain and fear, there was something that tried to comfort him. He couldn't see what or, who was that reason of this strange comfort. But he felt somehow, safe? 

He could hear some screams and cries nearby, but he couldn't _see_ the source of the screams. He could hear faint screams of a name, Dipper, that's what he heard. He heard that name again but everything was starting to grow silent. And the screams of the name Dipper couldn't be heard anymore.He could feel his blood slowly leaving his veins. His head was a mess. the smell of smoke flood his nose. _Fire_. He was in a fire. Then everything he couldn't feel or hear anything anymore.

=[0]=

The man woke up on a hospital bed. He tried to get up but he couldn't. All he could see was some machines trying to keep him alive. He heard again the cries of the name 'Dipper' but now the voice sounded more female. It was a girl, from what he could read from her sweater, her name was Mabel. Was the girl important for him? Was his name 'Dipper'? He could see as how the girl, Mabel, tried to fight the nurses to allow her to come near the boy. The boy could feel something dragging him to sleep. He didn't fight his need for sleep. The boy fainted.

=[0]=

After a few hours(?) and a dreamless sleep, the boy woke up. He could see a nurse next to him. As soon as he started to open his eyes wider, the nurse screamed after the doctor. He was left alone, only accompanied by the sounds of the machines.

"Doctor doctor! The patient is awake! It's a _miracle_!" said the nurse, with a huge smile on her face. The doctor stared at her like she was insane. "But that's impossible! The boy died a few hours ago! What was his name again?" the doctor asked. "Dipper Pines!" the nurse told him. They hurried to Dipper's room.

Dipper was tried to understand what happened to him. First he felt pain everywhere, but the pain is gone! He only has a headache, and a huge hole in his memory. he wasn't sure if his name was Dipper, he just somehow got confirmed by what the nurse told the doctor about him. He died? That can't be true, he is alive and breathing. The door got slammed open, by the doctor and the nurse.

The doctor gasped. "How did he heal so fast? The last time I checked him he had burns and cuts everywhere! That's just..just..incredible."

Dipper couldn't really understand what the doctor was trying to say. He checked his arms and legs and everything was fine. Except his memory loss. He couldn't really remember what happened, or even who he was. But his mind couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She was so concerned about him, he has to know who she is. "Um..Excuse me doctor...What happened to me?" Dipper asked only to get a sad glare from the doctor and a wave of the hand meaning 'You don't want to know'. Something was just really,really wierd. "At least can you tell me where am I?" the doctor gave a deep sigh.

"You are in Medford local hospital. You had to be moved from the Gravity Falls hospital cause your wounds were too complicated. But it seems they healed very fast."

The doctor and the nurse left Dipper alone. It seems it was very late, from what he could guess it was midnight, he really needed a good sleep right now.To clear his mind. But he didn't knew what was _watching_ him.

 

Bill was trying not to snicker at the kid's pain. Still he felt pretty bad for what he just done to him. Only a tiny, _tiny_ felt sorry for what he just done, the rest only wanted to see what would have if he would give Dipper some nightmares, in the state he is now. The boy should thank him! He was the one who brought him back from the death! Now he has some stuff to deal for Death itself, not something too special, just to get Him a few mortal souls, no _big deal_. Bill really wanted to see what Dipper's mind is looking right now. It probably the messiest mind ever. Or just the messiest state of the kid's mind. If he could just _touch_ him. Maybe to comfort him a little. He was very aware of his memory loss. He could use this in his advance. Everything around him started to become a more monotone tone every second. And a golden glow started to appear.

Dipper felt as something was hitting his legs. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a monotone colored room, and a blonde man with a huge smile on his face. He started screaming but at the same time, inspecting the man. He had a mess of a blond hair, it was looking like it never was brushed, hidden under a fancy hat. the man wore a fancy suit, a white shirt could be seen under his golden vest, that was so bright that could blind him, and from what he could figure in the darkness, the man also wore some tight jeans, an eye patch on his right eye, and some polished shoes. He stopped screaming as he saw the man stopped smiling, only to be replaced by an _annoyed_ look.

"You know. I didn't came to hurt you, so you can shut up." Bill told him. He was just floating around, till he started approaching Dipper. He lazily dropped on him, practically caging him. "I see you fell down _Pine tree_ , so I came to ' _plant_ you back!~" Bill started laughing at his horrible puns. The boy only stared at him. "Why ya staring Pine tree! Am I too _handsome_ ~ for you?" Another set of laughs.

The boy started feeling disgusted by the demon's comment. He didn't even knew him but he started to feel like he knew him for a long time. Dipper tried to find an escape but there wasn't any so he stopped struggling and he just closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretends to be asleep this person will just go from wherever the hell he came from.

"Pine treeeee! Pine treee! Come on pay attention to me! It ain't no fun if you ignore me!" Bill started to feel annoyed again, how could he dare to ignore him! Oh well, he could just enter in his dreams if he wished. He choosed to leave the boy alone, _for now_. "Fine! Be as you please! But don't forget, I will always be watching you now Pine tree!" and he disappeared.

"Finally...I can sleep." Dipper told himself as he closed his eyes, burring deeper in the covers. _Everything felt just fine._ Then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more chapters?


End file.
